Change
by raydance
Summary: Christmas fic 2000. for notes, check out For The Love of Fire at zap.to/fortheloveoffire


_**Change**_

  
  
  
We all change.   
  
Some change more than others do, while time hardly seems to take its toll on others, whether it be in physical terms or otherwise.  
  
Even Hokage, as invincible as they seem to be, are not as infallible as we think. They too, are susceptible to the bonds of time.   
  
It is three years after the Urabatousatsujin. Most of them have passed out of high school; it is only Koganei that remains in his last year. The rest of them, having passed (miraculously, for people like Domon) their final exams, are now in University.  
  
Perhaps I shouldn't say if Hokage has changed. It should be left to the individual to discover just how much each member has shifted from what we have seen of their character in the Urabatousatsujin. For in the end, it is the individual who is important. And it is the individual that holds the team together.   
  
And so, it is here where we lay our scene, for a story that speaks of a love that will withstand time, a love that will never change, for this love stems from true friendship.  
  
No, this is not Romeo and Juliet.   
  


* * *

  
Mikagami read through the problem again. He twirled his pen absently, thinking hard. _Elephants, as a rule, should never be mixed with Physics._ His sadistic teacher had posed them a problem, involving bridges and a 40-ton elephant. "The question is, my students, will the bridge survive this elephant?" Mikagami sighed. _Animals, should NEVER be mixed with Physics._   
  
Three years hadn't done all that much to Mikagami. Still droolworthy, still had half the girls on the campus trailing him like lost puppies (with the other half either having absolutely no interest in men, or being held back by jealous-type boyfriends) and still getting mistaken for a girl now and then. However, thanks to exposure to the ever noisy Hokage, he was considerably more open to friends now. If you considered talking more than 5 lines of speech to more than 5 people per day more open. But yes, the altogether-too-good-looking-for-his-own-good Mikagami was now friendlier. In that sense.   
  
The library was quiet, except for the occasional scratching of pens against paper. At least, it was quiet until Recca and Domon came along.   
  
"Hey, Mikagami!" They whooped as they entered and dumped bags on the table with a crash. Needless to say, they were immediately hushed by the ever vigilant Hashimoto-san, an old crane of a teacher who was probably in charge of the library only because she was too ancient to keep up with a bunch of exuberant students and too young to be sent into retirement. Books were considerably less rowdy than students, that is, if the library wasn't invaded by...   
  
"Sea monkeys and mongoloids." Mikagami muttered under his breath. After several looks his way from neighbouring tables that would have withered a flower, he tried to hush them. To no avail. _Ah well, nothing to it._ He sent back several other glares of his own, before spitting out through clenched teeth. "Just what do you want, you fools?"  
  
"Fools? Well now, that's hardly the way to speak of the leader of Hokage!" Recca said, a little too loudly for the girl at the next table who narrowed her eyes dangerously at them.   
  
Recca who had grown into a rather good-looking young man of 19, was as mature as a 13-year-old was. Which was to say, not very much. However, of one thing he was now certain of, his love for Yanagi. THAT was something Time had no way of changing. He still served as his Hime's ninja, except that now, she was also the Princess of his heart.   
  
"Okay okay, fine, Hanabishi, Ishijima. Now that you've come ALL the way to the library, which is ALL the way on the FOURTH floor, ALL the way in the east wing of the school JUST to look for me, what do you have to say?"  
  
Domon grinned. "Well, now that you're being half-civilised, Fuuko would like us to meet at the usual place in town at 5 today."  
  
Domon on the other hand, HAD changed visibly. He no longer attempted to flaunt his masculinity, and was less lecherous. That might be due to the fact that he now had a steady girlfriend, something to be proud of, by his own reckoning. His camaraderie with Recca hadn't taken a plunge, but had in fact grown stronger, even though they had entered University and were now in different classes. Domon was one who didn't easily let go of friendship.  
  
Mikagami sighed. "Is it THAT important?" He checked his watch. _Looks like I won't finish my Physics homework in school today._  


* * *

  
Mikagami grumbled the whole trip to the ice-cream store. "This had better be good. I NEED to finish that tutorial TODAY or my lecturer will have my hide."  
  
Recca waved the complaint away. "Aw, come on, Mikagami, aren't you the brightest engineering student in the entire university's history? Look at me, I've been getting away with NOT doing MY homework!"   
  
Mikagami snorted. "That's only cause you're a Literature student. Lit students hardly DO work."  
  
Domon suddenly sat up. "Hey, I've got a joke. Recca's a bright Lit. student. Geddit? Geddit?"  
  
Thankfully for Domon, they reached the ice-cream store and he was spared their comments on his (if I may say so myself) very lousy pun.  
  


* * *

  
"Mi-chan! Recca! Domon! What took you so long?" Fuuko called from their usual booth.   
  
"I'd say that 5 minutes isn't that long. How about the time when you kept us waiting before the masquerade, hmm?" Mikagami said dryly as he took a seat beside Fuuko. As an answer, she mischievously flicked the tail end of her purple braid at him.  
  
What's that you say? A purple braid? Well yes, Fuuko has, over these three years, allowed her hair to lengthen past her shoulders. Still loud, still flamboyant, Fuuko knew how to flaunt her looks. Not that she really needed to. She was now a far cry from her high school days, when so much a _look_ from her would send the more timid of her classmates into hysterics. Here in University, she was making up for lost time, and was making new friends like there was no tomorrow.  
  
While Mikagami was debating whether it would be too childish to yank her braid, Yanagi and Koganei came round the corner, laden with trays of ice-cream.  
  
Yanagi had grown. She now looked maturer, as if she was more responsible. It hurt Mikagami to look at her for too long... she looked too much like Mifuyu for his liking. He was becoming distant from Yanagi, whether he liked it or not, because... he felt a deep ache in his heart everytime he so much as heard her laugh.   
  
"Mikagami-senpai! You're finally here!" Yanagi exclaimed, a smile crinkling the edges of her eyes. "Here, would you like a banana split or a Chocolate Dream?"   
  
Mikagami reached up to help her with the various glasses. "I'll take whatever's left over," he muttered.   
  
Koganei piped up from behind, "Mikagami nii-chan likes mint ice-cream, ne nii-chan?"   
  
Mikagami turned to him and winked. "Yeah, I do."   
  
Now a youth of 16, Koganei was the only one left in high school. But he didn't feel alone; by day, he was surrounded by friends, and by night, he stayed in the Hanabishi household, where he had Kagerou and the elder Hanabishi to provide an adult supervision and Recca to pose as someone to bully. Still as cheeky as ever, and just as mischievous, though he was wary not to trust anybody so easily.  
  
When everybody had an ice-cream in front of them and were digging in, Mikagami decided to ask Fuuko the question everybody had on their minds. "Kirisawa. Just what did you ask us here for?"  
  
Fuuko grinned at him and held up two fingers. "Two things. First, I wanted to tell you guys that I'm part of the committee for the Christmas show this year."  
  
"This year, the organisers have decided that it would be good to let the student population have some participation, and so... the Christmas program will be a talent show! Now, isn't that a good idea?"  
  
The rest of them exchanged nervous looks.  
  
Recca ventured to speak. "Right. Ano... what does this have to do with us?"  
  
Fuuko laughed. "Well you see... I'm the one in charge of recruiting would-be talents."  
  
Mikagami was the only one who caught on. He shot up, leaving the spoon clattering to the table and the rest still staring blankly at Fuuko. "Well, is that so? Congratulations, but I really had better be making a...."  
  
Fuuko reached out to hang on to the edge of his coat. "Oh no you don't, Mi-chan. YOU and especially YOU are going to take part in this. Hey, Yanagi-chan, tell him!"  
  
"Come on, Fuuko... I can't sing, I can't dance..." He tried to make his exit, muttering darkly under his breath, "I've got better things to do..."  
  
Yanagi had cottoned on. "Come on, Mikagami-senpai... It'll be fun..." She beamed up at him, warm brown eyes pleading mutely.   
  
Mikagami threw his hands up and sat down again. _Damn. Fuuko KNEW that I'd be like putty in Yanagi's hands._  
  
"Everyone will take part." Fuuko looked around the table, smiling sweetly. "RIGHT?" She then shot Mikagami a look that brooked no argument. Mikagami buried his face in his hands.   
  
"Right." He mumbled.  
  
"Good. Now, the second reason I brought you guys out today... ah, here he comes!"  
  
A young man came into the ice-cream parlour, waving to Fuuko before stopping short at the sight of Mikagami sitting next to her. It didn't help that there were 8 (including Domon's and Kaoru's girlfriends) of them squashed together into one booth, even though it was already the biggest one. The new-comer narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Seki-chan!" She crowed, before manoeuvring to get out (by climbing over Mikagami and the table) to stand beside him. "People, this is Yamato Seki, my new boyfriend." The table (by that I mean Hokage, not the table literally) gave half-hearted waves to him. It wasn't new. Every two months or so, Fuuko would ask them out to see her new fling.   
  
"Come, come, sit down and eat with us!" Fuuko said before dragging Seki to the booth. "But we're one short of an ice-cream... never mind, you can share mine!"   
  
Mikagami got up. He was NOT going to tolerate Fuuko and her new boyfriend cooing over their ice-cream, or feeding each other. It was enough watching the rest of them do it. Suddenly, it struck him that he was the only one in Hokage not to be attached.   
  
_Ah shucks. I don't care._ "You can have mine, Seki. I haven't touched it. I'll be going back to my house. If the rest of you need me, you know my number." Saying that, he exited the store and returned home. _Leaving love to the lovebirds. Kami-sama! I sound like an old crow!_   
  


* * *

  
Mikagami was busy trying to finish a tutorial on soil acidity and the effects it had on stability as well as fending off various forays from his fangirls when Fuuko came. She plopped herself opposite him and rested her chin on her hands. "Yo! Mi-chan!"   
  
Mikagami _thought_ he heard one of his classmates mutter "Slut" before sloping off, but he couldn't be sure. "What do you want, Kirisawa? And call me by my proper name." He said , flipping through his chemistry textbook.   
  
"Ne, Mi-chan... I'll use your full name when I'm serious and ONLY then. Busy, Mi-chan?"  
  
He looked up from his books. "No, I'm just sitting here among piles and piles of textbooks for fun," he said sarcastically.   
  
His caustic wit was lost on Fuuko. She shrugged. "Well, you always did have a weird idea of fun. Erm... have you thought of what you're going to do for Talentime yet?"  
  
"Well... sorta kinda."  
  
Fuuko got up and stood a proper distance away from Mikagami before saying hurriedly. "Good. Andiamsosorry, butiforgottotellyouabouttheauditiontoday, gomenagainBYE!" She sped off, leaving Mikagami calling angrily after her. "Darn you Kirisawa! I had PLANS today!"   
  


* * *

  
Even if he had next to no intention of being a part of the talent show, he had to appear at the audition, just to show that he was keeping up on his promise to take part. _If only Fuuko hadn't asked Yanagi to persuade me..._ he seethed.  
  
His train of thought was broken by Recca's voice croaking into the mic. "Oh~~~~, my love~~~, my da~~~~rling...." He buried his head in his hands. _I seem to be doing that a lot recently._ Recca hit a particularly high note. _Kami give me strength!_  
  
It didn't help that his name started with 'M'. It meant that he had to sit through the auditions of next to everyone else. So it was an immense relief when he heard Fuuko call out "Mikagami Tokiya!".   
  
He sat at the piano, fingers poised at the keys, racking his brains for a song to play. By chance, his eyes flicked up, and he saw Yanagi in the wings. Watching him. Mouthing the word "Gambatte". Looking just like Mifuyu. And he decided to play the song he had never done since her death. He fervently hoped he still remembered the notes to it.  
  
He did. The fingering came to him the way a forgotten memory comes back; suddenly, and when it did, you wondered why you thought you forgot it at all. _Mifuyu's favourite song..._ The melody sung sweetly into the almost empty hall, echoing sadly in the seats. The music went on, the grief in the notes overflowing into real life. When the last notes sounded, Mikagami realised his eyes were moist.   
  
There was a moment of silence in the hall, before those who were there burst into enthusiastic applause. "Bravo, Mi-chan! What's the name of the song?" He squinted out into the darkness of the audience to see Fuuko standing with her pen hovering over her clipboard.   
  
He looked back down at the piano, his fingers lightly caressing the black and white keys. His gaze turned to the wings where Yanagi was trying to wipe away her tears discreetly. He bowed his head. "Mizu no Kenshi," was all he said before strolling off the stage and out of the hall.   
  


* * *

  
He hadn't been lying when he said he had plans. Now he sat by Mifuyu's grave, his forehead resting lightly against the cool marble of her gravestone. It soothed him to be with her like this; it was like 10 years ago, when her mere presence would calm him. The flowers he brought lay against the headstone, the deep red roses providing a contrast to the light grey of the marble. _I played your favourite song today, nee-chan. And I thought I saw you. Remember the way you cried when you first heard the song? I thought I saw you crying again... until I realised it was Yanagi._ He sighed heavily. _Seems like Kami-sama thinks it's interesting to torture me thus, huh? I think, I need something else to think about._ He got up and bowed once more. _I'll come back soon, nee-chan. Sayonara for now._   
  


* * *

  
The next day in school, everywhere he went, he encountered congratulations. "Congrats, Mikagami-senpai!" said a starry-eyed junior before scampering off to the safety of her group of friends who turned back to ogle and giggle. "Ne, Mikagami-kun! Congratulations!" a classmate whooped and slapped him hard on the back. He choked a little before gasping out, "Whatever for?"   
  
The classmate laughed. "Go take a look at the noticeboard outside the hall and you'll see."   
  
Curiosity got the better of him and he went to take a gander at the noticeboard. A notice was placed on it, with the heading "Successful Auditions". The first name on the list, written in what he recognised to be Fuuko's handwriting, was his own. _Damn. I should have danced for the sake of getting out of this._ His eyes travelled down the list before stopping at a little notice at the bottom. "All listed above are required to attend rehearsals as and when they are called for," he read aloud. _K'SO!!!!!_   
  


* * *

  
Mikagami was making study notes (with fangirls in the background) when Fuuko came by again. "Whaddya want?" He asked brusquely while checking up on the properties of pig iron. Fuuko looked mildly startled and offended at his reply. "Well la di da... can't I just sit down and talk to an old friend?" She turned her back. "Since you're being so anti-social..."  
  
Mikagami sighed and closed his book. "Alright. Sit down. What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
With a surprised look that quickly gave way to suspicion, Fuuko sat down warily. "I thought you were studying?"   
  
Mikagami gave a tired smile. "To tell you the truth, I'm sick of chemistry. A few minutes break won't hurt me much."   
  
Fuuko hesitated. "Uh. This would regard yesterday, I guess." She cocked her head at Mikagami. "Yanagi came to me yesterday, crying her eyes out."   
  
"She did? What about?" Mikagami tried to look as nonchalant as possible.  
  
"Yeah. It was about... Mizu No Kenshi."   
  
"The song I played?"   
  
"That... and the real Mizu no Kenshi. You. The Water Swordsman."  
  
"ME?! What did _I_ do?"   
  
Fuuko shrugged. "She was mumbling something about how she knows she hurts you everytime you look at her... Mi-chan..." She paused, not knowing how to continue. "Does she really look that much like Mifuyu-chan?"   
  
Rather than give her a direct answer, he retrieved a picture of Mifuyu he kept in his wallet.   
  
"Why are you showing me a pic of Ya... oh." She looked up at him sympathetically.   
  
"Why did Yanagi go to you instead of to maybe Recca?"   
  
Fuuko laughed. "Come on, Recca's liable to beat you up with the mention of you making his Hime cry." She looked into the distance. "Besides, she trusts me... in that sense."   
  
Mikagami raised an inquiring eyebrow and Fuuko gave him a good-natured whack on the shoulder.   
  
"Ne, Mi-chan! Don't be like that!"   
  
"Forgive me for saying so, but you aren't exactly the sort to inspire people to come to you and pour out their troubles."   
  
Fuuko winked. "Ne, Mi-chan. How well do you know me? Anyway," she suddenly changed the subject, "There's a rehearsal tomorrow. Turn up." She sprung up from her seat, her eyes twinkling with an undisguised mirth. "Ja ne, Mi-chan!"  
  
She ran off, her purple hair shining in the morning sun. Mikagami heard the voices behind him quiet. And in the silence, a voice rang out clearly. "That slut."  
  
Mikagami turned, his eyes narrowed. A bunch of people sat at the opposite table, and one of them he recognised to be the owner of the said voice; one of the rather... _zealous_ Tokiya Trailers.   
  
"And why would you say that, Chika?" Mikagami asked smoothly.   
  
Chika had the grace to blush. "Well, she's always throwing herself at guys... and YOU, Mikagami-san... you were obviously SO busy and here she was just TRYING to..."   
  
Mikagami cut her short with a swipe of his hand. "Well, the thing is, she's an old friend of mine, and I wanted to give her some of my time. Which is more than I could say of you." He stepped back to give her a measuring look. He turned to leave, but before he did, he threw back one last comment over his shoulder. "No-one insults Kirisawa Fuuko in front of me and gets away with it." He left the group behind staring after him in silence.  
  


* * *

  
_I should have thought before blabbing something stupid like that._ He now sat in the University Canteen, his face trying not to show the amusement/annoyance he had. Seki proved to be one of those jealous-types, and had apparently heard about (like the rest of the school) the way he had leapt to Fuuko's defence.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mikagami-kun, but I know you've known Fuuko-chan for a long time, but..."  
  
"She was being insulted, and I was merely coming to her rescue, Yamato-san. You can be very sure that I have no intention of - to quote you - 'wresting her from your loving embrace'." His mouth twitched as he said that. _What lousy fop could come out with something lamer?_ He watched Seki with a patience he didn't know he had.  
  
Seki nodded with what seemed like relief and walked off, only to have his seat replaced by Recca.  
  
"Ne, Mikagami. I didn't know you were that patient." _Recca?! Understanding and mature? The sky must be falling._ Recca lifted his chin at Seki's back. "I don't know what Fuuko sees in him. If he weren't Fuuko's new boyfriend, I'd have socked him a long time ago." _Okay. Perhaps I spoke too soon..._  
  
Mikagami sighed wearily. "If he weren't Fuuko's boyfriend, I'd have dealt with him the way I had dealt with Midori's." _Which is to say, in a way that Mifuyu would have been disgusted with. Speaking of which..._ He looked up at Recca warily. "Where's Yanagi?"  
  
"Off to the kindergarten. Not to worry, Mikagami. I know how uncomfortable you feel being around her."   
  
Mikagami looked up, more than a little surprised at his words. Recca only grinned back. "I observe more than you think." He tapped his head, smiling with a hidden guile.   
  
Mikagami stared back contemplatively. _Well. Looks like the sea monkey HAS changed. And perhaps for the better._   
  
Recca continued. "Anyway, what I wanted to say was, Fuuko would like me to remind you about the rehearsal today. She's too busy to look you up herself." He removed himself from the bench. "Ja mata ne, Mikagami!"  
  


* * *

  
Fuuko was _not_ in a good mood when Mikagami arrived at the hall. He decided to seat himself in a position as discreet as possible, and it was just as well. Seki was right in the front with her.  
  
In between calling out orders to the lighting people, the sound managers and checking attendance, she was also trying to brush off Seki, who had clung to her the way a lost puppy clung on to someone. "Can it, Seki. I'm busy," she snapped back at him finally. He jumped back, startled at her sudden harsh words.  
  
She walked away from him irritably, her eyes flashing with an obvious annoyance. "Mi-chan? Where the heck are you?" She called out into the dark hall, her eyes narrowed and peering.  
  
"Here," Mikagami stood up and walked towards her. Seki stormed out of the hall, an unreadable expression in his eyes, his lips pressed in a thin line. He brushed by Mikagami without a word.  
  
"Good. You're up. The stage is yours... for three minutes." She cracked a smile.  
  
_Well now, since she's in a slightly better mood..._ "What happened with Loverboy?" He asked, indicating Seki with a nod while vaulting the edge of the stage.  
  
"Ah..." Fuuko threw up her hands in exasperation. "He was trying to get me to go home with him tonight. Not a chance, I told him, but he kept at it, so I got mad." She smiled ruefully. "Some boyfriend, huh?"  
  
Mikagami shrugged. "Could be worse..."  
  
"Yeah... could be you." She stuck out her tongue at him mischievously. "Get to the piano, I've got a rehearsal to run!"  
  
Shaking his head, Mikagami gave a once through of Mizu no Kenshi before deciding that home would be a very good place for the moment.   
  


* * *

  
It was a long while later before Fuuko could free herself from the hall. "This is one of the reasons I hate being in charge..." she muttered darkly under her breath. She checked her watch. _Dammit, it's already 11pm. And I still have that chemistry tutorial to finish._ She hurriedly packed, and waved to the committee members who were still adjusting the lights.   
  
"Hey, Fuuko, it's late and dark. Do you want me to walk you to the car?" One of the young men called out.  
  
"It's okay! I can take care of myself... besides, do you honestly want Seki on your back?" She replied to the amusement of all present. "No, but I'll bet you want him on _yours_," he mock-leered, making the rest of the boys hoot at the meaning implied. "Jerks!" she laughed cheerfully at them before running out of the hall. _Seki... I had better give him a call to apologise when I get home._   
  
She shook her head, sighing as she made her way to the carpark. Seki wasn't like any boyfriend she ever had. He was a _really_ jealous sort... he didn't like her guy friends at all. He seemed to have this idea that Fuuko slept around. She tossed her head; partially in worry, partially in annoyance. _Me? Sleep around? As if!_ She sighed again. _How do I make him believe that I DON'T? Damn those vicious rumours._ But she smiled a tender grin. He made her feel as if she was the Queen of the World. He was so protective it was annoying, but somehow, it made her feel good inside. For all it was worth, she liked him. _Like? If this feeling inside me I get everytime I think of him is any measure, this might border on love... Not that anybody else can see that._ She pursed her lips. _No one seems to understand what I have feel for Seki. I've been getting comments about how a girl like me shouldn't be going for a "sissy boy" like Seki._   
  
She was mentally and physically tired, so it was a little while before she felt the presence of somebody else in the carpark. Her first thought was to run, but her fighter instincts got the better of her, and she dropped her bag to get into a proper position. She stared out into the darkness, trying to make out the shadows for what they were.   
  
"Who's that following me? I tell you, you aren't going to be a pretty picture when I'm done with you..." she began, but was cut short by a sudden heaviness on her back, pushing her to the ground. "Nani?"   
  
She felt a dead weight on top of her, and when her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she looked up into familiar green ones.   
  
"Boo." Seki said, before flipping her around and pinning her down with his weight. "I must admit I'd been dreaming of you in this position since I first saw you... and it won't do screaming... your male pals ALL live in the hostel. No one will be here to save you." An ugly grin began to cross his face. "Besides, it's your own fault anyway. If only you'd agreed to come home with me, you'd be on soft cushions and not this concrete. Plus, it wouldn't do to fight back..." Fuuko had only been half listening as she thought of ways to push him off, but her mind suddenly leapt alert at his warning as the chill of cold metal touched her very vulnerable and very bare throat. "You see..." he chuckled, "I've got it all under control."   
  
_Seki? SEKI?!_ Suddenly, Fuuko's mind hit a blank as the man she currently trusted the most began to betray her in a way no one ever would again.   
  


* * *

  
Mikagami was back in his car, cursing himself. _Great. Physics tomorrow and I HAD to leave that tutorial in school._ His car screeched into the school carpark. _11 o'clock. I thought only the hostel folks would be in school at this time.... Nanda?_   
  
He jumped out of the car and dragged the male off the whimpering female. "Just WHAT do you THINK you're doing?" He yelled into the offending male's ear. From inside his car, Mikagami had seen him on top of a girl in a position that only said one thing. _Dominion and rape. K'so!_  
  
In the car headlights, his face was frighteningly clear. "Seki?!" Mikagami's grasp on his collar loosened, and Seki made to dash, only to be outrun by Mikagami. "Oh no you don't..." Mikagami said tersely before jamming his knee up into Seki's groin. Hard.   
  
Mikagami left him lying on the cement to get back to the girl. _She might need some medical... FUUKO?!_ She sat huddled in a foetal position, knees up to her chest, her eyes wide and blank. She stared mutely at Seki, shivering slightly, thought whether it was from fear or from cold, Mikagami couldn't tell.   
  
"Fuuko?" There was no response.  
  
"Fuuko, it's me, Mikagami..." Fuuko sat against the pillar, eyes still watching Seki curl up in pain.   
  
Mikagami didn't want to touch her. He read somewhere that the trauma of a rape sometimes gave girls a phobia to somebody else's touch. _I have to get her to recognise me first... what is it that can... bingo._   
  
He tried again. "Fuuko? It's me... Mi-chan." He thought he saw a flicker in her eyes, so he decided to chance it. "Fuuko, what I'm going to do is to carry you to my car. And then I'm sending you home. Okay?" He patted her head cautiously before turning to Seki.   
  
"And as for you, pond scum, you are going to get what you deserve in the morning." He spat in front of Seki, ignoring his little whimpers of pain. Carefully, he gathered Fuuko in his arms and placed her gently in the passenger seat. _Huh. Me, gentle. Yes, the sky must be falling soon._   
  


* * *

  
He decided to bring her back to his own home. _I don't know what to do if I send her back to HER home. Huh. I don't even know what SHE might do._ Her home was a little studio apartment that would have been a very lonely place. _At least here, I can save her from her nightmares._  
  
He watched her a little uneasily in the passenger seat. She was awake, and probably aware of her surroundings. _Good. I wouldn't know what to do with an unconscious girl._   
  
"Fuuko," he began. "We're at my house now. The reason I didn't send you back home was because you wouldn't have anyone to take care of you, and it's late. So, if you can manage, could you kindly get out of the car, and I'll lead you in."   
  
Mutely, she did and stood before the front door of his house, passively waiting. Mikagami shook his head. This wasn't the Fuuko he knew! But nevertheless, he led her up to his room.   
  
"Right." He dug around in his cupboard before coming up with a long-sleeve shirt, an old pair of shorts and a towel. He shoved them into her hand and pointed to the toilet. "Go take a bath and then catch some sleep, Fuuko," he turned to leave, but before he exited, he poked his head out from behind the door, "If you need me, I'll be in the den downstairs."   
  


* * *

  
The TV was showing an old re-run of Charlie's Angels. Mikagami liked the show well enough, but his mind was only half on it this time. Somehow, Charlie's three kickass Angels reminded him of a certain purple-haired girl who had managed to impress him at the Urabatousatsujin. _So how come she couldn't fight back this time?_ He sat contemplatively in the dark room, the flashes of the TV throwing shadows across his face. _Have we really..._changed_ that much?_   
  
He was distracted from his thoughts by a light knock on the door. He half-turned, to see Fuuko standing in the doorway, suddenly looking very young and vulnerable in the dim light. "I'm sorry," he said, "Was the TV too loud?"   
  
She shook her head quietly. "Mikagami," she whispered, "thank you." Soundlessly, she slid into one of his overstuffed armchairs, looking so small she was swallowed by it.  
  
They sat in silence for a while except for the TV. "Good morning Charlie!" The TV chirped, and Mikagami, suddenly irritated, turned it off. He was surprised at himself... but more at Fuuko. This subdued thing in his house didn't seem like the exuberant kiddo he knew for the past 3 years. Besides... when did Kirisawa Fuuko use his proper name? Something... was seriously wrong. He coughed to break the silence. "Er... so... Fuuko... do you... do you want to talk about it?"   
  
She looked up from her perusal of her toes. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words got caught in her throat. Her eyes were unnaturally bright, it was as if she was fighting the urge to cry.   
  
Something about the way she looked wrenched his heart, and he slid off the sofa and touched her hands which were busy knotting up the edge of her shirt. "Fuuko," he said softly, "I promise I'll listen."   
  
"I... I TRUSTED him!" And that was all the words she said before throwing herself into Mikagami's arms and having a good long cry to release her feelings. And suddenly, Mikagami had a whiff of deja vu.   
  


* * *

  
After her sobs had died out, Mikagami was still awkwardly holding her, and patting her back in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. "I'm sorry, Mi-chan." She said after a while, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Might have ruined that suit of yours with tearstains." She gave him a watery smile.   
  
He shrugged. "Fuuko..."   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
He hesitated, not sure if she would tell him. "Why did you not fight back?" he asked quietly.  
  
She looked as if she might burst into tears again, but she didn't, and Mikagami had to applaud her for her bravery. "Because... I couldn't."   
  
"Fuuko?"  
  
"I trusted him. I did. And I didn't think that he would... _betray_ me like that... I guess... I wasn't thinking straight." She gave a shaky laugh. "I think, given the same situation again, I still can't beat him up."   
  
"Why not?" He asked again, watching her.   
  
Fuuko laughed again, a weak laugh that sounded pathetic, even to herself. "Well, guess what, Mikagami... turns out Kirisawa Fuuko is a wimp for love."   
  
Mikagami was speechless. "Love?" He asked a bit stupidly.   
  
"Huh. Yeah. 'Love is blind'. I'll say. Huh. Yeah." She was babbling. Mikagami tightened his hold around her, to comfort her... because he knew the feeling. All too clearly.  
  


* * *

  
_"I'll tell you who killed your sister, Mikagami. It was our teacher. Meguri Kyozan."  
  
_It can't be, it can't be true! My teacher! My mentor! The one person I respected and held dear above all others!_ But he knew it was. The look in Kai's eyes was crazed, but he wasn't lying. His teacher had dealt him the ultimate betrayal._  
  


* * *

  
He shook his head vigorously to clear that thought. _Not one that I'd like to think about now._  
  
"Mi-chan?" A drowsy voice from his chest area.   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
She sat up, looking a bit embarrassed. "I don't know how to say this..."   
  
"Kirisawa Fuuko? At a loss for words? Turtles are going to sing."  
  
He got a cushion thrown at him for his pains. "Mi-chan... be serious. I'm trying to say, that..." She took a deep breath. "I appreciate this, Mikagami... and please, if you're not going to hurt, may I please be your surrogate younger-sister?"   
  
Mikagami swallowed, suddenly sober. "Imoto? Why?"   
  
Fuuko smiled. "Well, for one, my own family is back in Osaka... and well... perhaps having me to call a younger sister would take the pain about Yanagi and Mifuyu away a little... wouldn't it?" She stopped at that last, after seeing a brief look of hurt cross his face.  
  
Within him, emotions warred before he decided that yes... perhaps it _would_ help. _And perhaps, Mifuyu would appreciate this gesture._   
  
He engulfed her in a brief hug before pulling her up and pushing her towards the door. "Go get some sleep... imoto." He smiled once at her, and she near danced up the stairs. And Mikagami went to sleep, something deep inside healing finally.   
  


* * *

  
"Now, the trouble is trying to get you clothes." He mumbled at her early the next morning.   
  
Fuuko smiled winningly up at him. "You could always go back to my apartment, nii-chan." He started at the endearment. _Gotta get used to that..._  
  
"At this hour? Ha. Forget it." He walked down the corridor, Fuuko trailing languidly behind, before stopping suddenly in front of one door.  
  
He took a deep breath. And swung it open.   
  
The room, although obviously having no occupants, didn't have an air of disuse around it. The bed was made neatly and the window shutters open to allow sunshine in. The room was rose pink, and the bedsheets had a tiny rose print around the edges. It was a very cosy room, in Fuuko's opinion. Mikagami took in a unsteady breath. "Well," he said, voice more confident than he felt. "Haven't been in here for a long time."   
  
Fuuko had wandered over to the dresser, where a photoframe lay. Inside, was a picture of a young boy that was indubitably Mikagami when he was younger, and someone who looked like Yanagi, but was definitely not her. "Nii-chan..." she whispered, awed. "This is..."   
  
"Mifuyu's room. Come on, this is where you'll get your clothes." He waved her into the walk-in cupboard. "Go on, take a dress. You should fit, you are... were about the same size."   
  
Randomly, she picked out a dress, a simple white affair. "Will this do?"   
  
_Great. It HAD to be her favourite dress._ "Yeah. Sure."   
  
"If you'd rather I didn't..."   
  
"NO. Take it." He said, a little more forcefully than he had expected. He smiled ruefully. "No, really. Wear it." _It'll kill some ghosts for me._   
  
Later, she came down the steps, ethereal in a light way, purple hair loose around her shoulders. Mikagami had come out of the kitchen at the sound of her footsteps, and what he saw took his breath away. Somehow, he saw his sister in Fuuko. _Not in a bad way... it just feels like... I can trust her. And in that dress, that feeling is... greater._ He shook his head. _You're getting SOFT, Mikagami! Get a hold on yourself!_   
  


* * *

  
Last night's incident was reported to the office when they got to school. The principal promised to nab Seki, who had cleverly decided to play truant.  
  
They exited the office, Fuuko looking a little ill. "What's wrong, Fuuko?" Mikagami asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe Seki was just playing, maybe he was just..."  
  
Something in Mikagami snapped. He grabbed her shoulders, lightly shaking her, "Fuuko! Wake up! Don't look for love in all the wrong places! He betrayed you, betrayed your trust!" His voice lowered, "Give your love to someone who deserves it. And that someone is NOT Seki."   
  
"I'm sorry, nii-chan, but please, can we not talk about this?" _Someone who deserves my love... and I thought Seki was deserving._   
  


* * *

  
Surprisingly to Mikagami, Hokage took the news of his new younger sister without much comment. _Or maybe they're too preoccupied with other things... like Seki, for instance._   
  
Recca and Domon were alternatingly trying to comfort Fuuko and making comments on beating the stuffing out of Seki. Koganei and Yanagi were making soothing noises. And Fuuko was just looking plain miserable. So he decided he had to do something.  
  
"Okay, shut up, all of you. Come on, Fuuko. I'm taking you out." He grabbed Fuuko's arm and stalked out of the ice-cream parlour.   
  
"Gee, thanks, nii-chan." Fuuko said with relief once they were in the car. "I don't know how much more of that I could take. Where are we going?"   
  
"I don't know..." Mikagami admitted. "I just wanted you out of there." _No wait... perhaps..._ "No. I know where."   
  


* * *

  
Mikagami waved to the caretaker as they passed him by. _I've come here so often even the old man knows me. Looks like I really need to get a life soon._ "Well, so here we are," he told Fuuko.  
  
Fuuko bowed. "Mifuyu-chan."  
  
Mikagami shrugged. "Hai."  
  
Fuuko knelt before the gravestone, and clasped her hands in what seemed to be a silent prayer. Mikagami made to leave her alone, but something she said stopped him.  
  
"Mifuyu nee-chan, please, help your brother to see that he is not alone in this world. Help him to see that there are friends who understand what he is going through, and to be able to be with Yanagi for who she is and not having to deal with images of you... And please, most of all, help him to understand love."   
  
"Fuuko..." he began, but she cut him short with a sweet smile and a glance at her watch. "I've to get back to school! I need to check the lighting and sound system."  
  
"Do you want me to..."  
  
"No, it's okay. You just got here. I'll grab a cab back. Ja mata, nii-chan!" She waved before dashing out of the cemetery.  
  
Mikagami watched her go, a slight frown crossing his face.   
  
"Interesting friend you have, Tokiya," said a gentle feminine voice.   
  
"Hn." He turned to see the nebulous form of his sister floating above the gravesite. "I didn't think you'd appear again, nee-chan."  
  
She laughed, a tinkling sound that the wind swept away. "Sit down, Tokiya. Perhaps we'd better talk."  
  
He did, leaning against the gravestone, the back of his head meeting the coolness of the marble. "What about, nee-chan?"  
  
She didn't answer directly. "How have you been doing, Tokiya?"  
  
"Well, okay." He told her about his little rescue mission. "... and so, I made Fuuko my younger sister. And..." He looked up a little cautiously. "I sort of lent her your favourite dress."  
  
Mifuyu smiled. "That's okay. But why did you do that? Sense of obligation?"  
  
Mikagami snorted. "Hn. I'm obliged to do nothing."  
  
"Then?"  
  
And it struck him. _I wanted to..._  
  
"Exactly, Tokiya. And why did you want to?"  
  
He chewed on his lip, thinking. "I thought I could trust her. Because she obviously trusted me... and because... I wanted to protect her."  
  
"Very good, Tokiya! Now, I wonder why Fuuko wanted me to teach you about love."  
  
"LOVE?! Come on, nee-chan. Fuuko's just a good friend of mine."  
  
Mikagami could have sworn his sister rolled her eyes. "Now I know why." She paused speculatively before continuing. "Quit being so narrow-minded, Tokiya. There are a million types of love."  
  
"Oh. Okay, I understand." He didn't, but he didn't want to listen to his sister nag more at him. He got up to leave, but Mifuyu didn't disappear.  
  
"Tokiya, how do you feel about her?"  
  
"Well, she's my younger sister..." _I know I'm just trying to remind myself of that fact..._ "So, I want to protect her, to cheer her up when she's down, make her happy..." He blushed. "Sort of like what you did for me."  
  
She smiled and reached out in an immaterial hug. "And Yanagi?"  
  
Now he frowned. "I don't know. I _used_ to feel that I had to protect her, but perhaps I felt obliged to... now... I think I just feel uneasy around her."   
  
"Don't, Tokiya. Love Yanagi for what she is. Ja ne, Tokiya!" She dissolved into the mist.   
  
Tokiya blinked at her suddenness. "Huh. Easy for you to say..." he muttered, but made his way back home. _Love? What is love... when you have lost?_   
  


* * *

  
"Oi, nii-chan! Fuuko here! My apartment's too far away for me to get back, I'm coming over to your house! And this time, you can use your room, the couch is mine. Ja mata!" The phone clicked, and Mikagami was left staring at it in amazement. _Darn that little sister._ He was surprised at the way he had taken to calling her that, both mentally and physically. He checked his watch. _1 in the morning! What the heck has she been doing?_  
  
The door was open and Mikagami was waiting when Fuuko drove up in her car. "Gomen ne, nii-chan. I was working in the hall and lost track of time... I needed room to sleep, and I don't have any female friends who live in the hostels."  
  
"So you came to a male friend who lives at his own home?" he asked dryly.  
  
"Well," she laughed, "you're my older brother, so I can be sure you don't have any designs on me."   
  
He was a bit startled at that statement. "Fuuko..."  
  
She smiled back, her eyes brightening momentarily. "Yep, gotten over that little twerp. Now, I've got a new man in sight." She grinned devilishly.  
  
"Huh, just don't let me receive a call in the middle of the night asking for help."  
  
"No fear of that, this man of mine doesn't seem to realise I've the hots for him." She said that lightly, but Mikagami could see the smile she had on her face didn't reach her eyes. He patted her lightly on her back. "Go get some sleep. You can use Mifuyu's room."   
  
"Nii-chan! You sure?"   
  
"Yep. I figured brotherly love should work out that way." He thought he saw her smile falter, but she bounded up the stairs before he could ask what was wrong.   
  
"Alright then, nii-chan! See you in the morning!"   
  
"It IS the morning!"   
  


* * *

  
He couldn't sleep without dreaming about the lithe purple-haired girl sleeping in the room just down the corridor. _Ngnhn._ He sat up, annoyed about the way he kept thinking about her. And he decided to indulge himself a little.   
  
He put on his bunny slippers and wiggled his toes to watch their ears move. He grinned at this little action of childishness. Fuuko had teased him to no end when she first saw them, but she was sensitive and clever enough only to do it in private. _Huh. And she stopped doing it once she found out Mifuyu gave them to me._ He smiled again, but this time, he smiled at the actions of the girl he felt so strongly about. He padded down the corridor and stopped in front of a door he once felt so loathe to open.   
  
Gently, the knob turned, and Mikagami peeked in. Fuuko lay sprawled across the bed, her purple hair spread across the pillow. The cold wind was coming in through the window, and Mikagami stole into the room to tug the coverlet over Fuuko.   
  
That done, he turned to leave, but he found he couldn't. His eyes were drawn to the sleeping figure of his closest friend in a long while. _I feel so much for her it scares me. I want to protect her so much, to keep her safe. Mifuyu said it was love... is it? What sort of love? Fraternal love? Romantic love? Lust?_ The last he struck out with a firm shake of the head. _If it were lust I'd have jumped her long ago without standing here thinking about it._ He left the room, and gently closed the door.   
  


* * *

  
Since the Christmas show was coming near, Fuuko spent the days in the hall and the nights in Mikagami's house. So it was next to inevitable that rumours would be spreading like wildfire.   
  
"Yo, Mikagami-kun. Heard that you're taken."   
  
"Taken for what?"   
  
"You know, attached..."   
  
"Rubbish. Get lost."   
  
"Mikagami-senpai... is it true that you're going out with Fuuko-chan?"   
  
"No."   
  
Somehow, he never saw the need for him to tell them that she was his younger sister, albeit only by name and not by blood. "I don't need to tell them, I don't care what they think." _Admit it, Mikagami. The only reason why you don't tell them that is because you're in denial about it yourself._ He told that little mental voice to shut up before stalking to the hall to attend the rehearsal.   
  


* * *

  
"Alright, it's Mikagami's turn." Fuuko said distractedly, checking off names on her clipboard.   
  
"You mean your lover!" called out a voice, followed by snickers. Mikagami told himself that he didn't need to respond, but the next comment got to him.  
  
"He saved you from Yamato Seki, so you decided to give yourself to him, didn't you, you little bitch?"  
  
Mikagami leapt over the chairs, so quickly the heckler didn't know what hit him. "You," he said coolly, "can just shut up right now." He left the man lying in the aisle, broken and babbling about stars in the sky. He didn't need to add _And that's a warning to the rest of you._  
  
The rest of the rehearsal passed without incident.  
  


* * *

  
"Gee, thanks, nii-chan." Fuuko said, as he drove her home that night. He had taken to doing his tutorials in the hall while Fuuko oversaw the decorating team. "To ensure other jerks don't hassle you" was his excuse, but his little mind voice told him that he just wanted to see more of her.   
  
"What for?"  
  
"Getting rid of that louse today."  
  
"Sure. What are brothers for?" _You could be a boyfriend and do that too..._ He kicked the mind voice.  
  
"Ne, nii-chan. How would you know if a girl liked you?"  
  
"Nani~~?" He was so distracted by that question he nearly ran over a pedestrian.  
  
She giggled. "No, just trying to get to know the male psyche."  
  
"Well, you could try clinging on to him every step of the way, but that would just get him irritated." A touch of annoyance must have crept into his voice, because Fuuko giggled again.  
  
"Oh, poor nii-chan. Your fangirls are still at it huh?"  
  
"Hn. And most of it is YOUR fault. I never had it this bad when I was supposedly single." He hastened to correct himself. "I mean, I still am, but rumours make it out to be something else." _Wonderful, Mikagami. And while you're at it, might as well jump around, wave pom-poms and scream "I like you lots, Fuuko!"_  
  
Fuuko grinned. "Yep. Irritating aren't they? I've told off all my female classmates who come to ask me every single detail about our apparent lovelife."  
  
"Urgh. Please." But curiosity got the better of him. "What did you tell them?"  
  
"Told them that they had to get you themselves to find out... oh no! Don't tell me it's all my fault you're getting these fangirls stuck to you now!" She tried to look sorry, but failed as she bubbled happily into laughter.   
  
He mock-growled at her, but inside, he was feeling good. _Huh, haven't felt this great since the masquerade when I met that redhead..._   
  
They reached the house, and Fuuko bounded inside. "Ne, nii-chan. I've figured out the way to him. I just need to tell him!"   
  
"And how did you get that answer?"  
  
"By thinking like a girl. You know, if you need to let a girl know something, you've got to tell her... because nobody's a mindreader!"   
  
"Good work, Nancy Drew. And while you're at it... why don't you tell this pathetic little non-mindreader who this man of yours is?" His cheerful tone belied his inner turmoil. _She's really set on this man!_   
  
She shook a finger at him. "Since I'm the Nancy Drew, why don't you act the Sherlock and go find out?"   
  
"Idiot." He laughed as he went back into his room. _Tell her, huh? Perhaps I just will..._   
  


* * *

  
"Great work, Fuuko-chan." Mikagami said as he surveyed the hall.  
  
Fuuko laughed. "You've seen it being put up!"   
  
"Yeah, but I was paying more attention to the people in the hall than the surroundings." _The people... especially you._ Somehow, it wasn't so painful anymore for him to admit to himself that he did feel something more than brotherly love for Fuuko.   
  
Fuuko chuckled. "Come on, you have to get ready for the show! It's starting in half-an-hour!"   
  
"That's plenty of time!" He grumbled good-naturedly.   
  
"Yeah, but I need 10 minutes to show off my dress to you! And you need the next 10 to compliment me!"   
  
"Hn."   
  
He didn't like to admit it, but indeed, Fuuko WAS beautiful. Her dress flowed gently down her curves, her purple hair complementing the white dress.  
  
"Well?" She said after twirling about for him.   
  
He shrugged. "Gorgeous."   
  
She pouted. "You're just saying that!"  
  
His lips quirked up in a wry smile.   
  
"Whatever."   
  


* * *

  
Fuuko was acting as emcee for the night. With a flourish, she introduced the visual rock band she had managed to rope in to perform a few songs as filler items. "Presenting, the Psychedelic Stilettos!"   
  
Something in Mikagami's brow twitched.  
  
"Greetings, greetings," said the masked lead singer, in a very familiar voice. _Nani? KUREI???_ The lead guitarist turned to the wings and winked to Mikagami. _KOGANEI??? I think I could just die right now._ The lead singer swept back his long hair and gestured to the rest of the band. "We are, the Psychedelic Stilettos!"   
  
_Kami... PINK hair... and polka-dotted sequinned coats. Yes, I think I could really curl up and die right about now._   
  
"And our first song today... a classic favourite... Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer!" With that, the band launched into a rock-y version of Mikagami's favourite Christmas carol.   
  
Something in Mikagami's brow twitched very very badly.   
  


* * *

  
All too soon, it was time for him to perform. _Hope this turns out right..._ He thought to himself as he went on stage, exuding debonair charm in his loose long-sleeved shirt open at the neck.   
  
Recca winced at the screams of the girl coming from behind him. _Darn Mikagami and his fangirls..._  
  
"And our last talent, Mikagami Tokiya, playing Mizu no Kenshi!", Fuuko exclaimed before going to the wings and sitting down directly opposite him, an expectant expression on her face.  
  
He sat down, fingers trembling lightly as he spoke into the microphone. _Kami help me... Mifuyu... you had better be right about this..._   
  
"I know the organiser is going to kill me for this, but I've decided to change the script a little. Instead of Mizu no Kenshi, I'll be torturing your ears now, with a song I heard on the radio." He chuckled nervously with the rest of the audience. "This song, is 'How Did I Fall In Love With You?'" He stole a look at Fuuko, who was looking more curious than anything else.  
  
He cleared his throat and played the opening notes to a song that he had looked so very hard for.  
  


**_ Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
sister and brother  
We understood,   
we'd never be... Alone _**

  
  
He let out a mental breath. _I hope SOMEONE gets the hint... the song had better be obvious enough._  
  


**_Those days are gone, and I want you so much   
The night is long and I need your touch   
Don't know what to say   
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be alone tonight   
_**

  
  
The gentle notes came together in a way Mikagami never thought possible. _And I don't seem to be singing too badly. Well. Maybe love DOES change someone, huh?_  
  


**_What can I do, to make it right   
Falling so hard so fast this time   
What did I say, what did you do?   
How did I fall in love with you?   
_**

  
  
_It was true, wasn't it? The way I had fallen for you, the way it hit me... and I didn't even know when it started._  
  


**_I hear your voice   
And I start to tremble   
Brings back the child that, I resemble   
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be alone tonight   
_**

  
  
In his heart, he was praying that Mifuyu would be right. _Neechan... you told me I was in love with her. You had better be right._ But he knew he was. The overflowing of emotions everytime he thought of her told him the truth.  
  


**_What can I do, to make it right   
Falling so hard so fast this time   
What did I say, what did you do?   
How did I fall in love with you?   
_**

  
  
All this while he was playing, he was very carefully not watching Fuuko. He didn't want to see her expression. _Huh. Perhaps I shouldn't have. She already has someone in mind._  
  


**_Oh I want to say this right   
And it has to be tonight   
Just need you to know...   
I don't want to live this life   
I don't want to say goodbye   
With you I wanna spend   
The rest of my life   
_**

  
  
As the music built in a crescendo, the audience began to cheer, but he didn't respond to the yelling. But he couldn't concentrate on his music either.   
  


**_What can I do, to make you mine?   
Falling so hard so fast this time   
What did I say, what did you do?   
How did I fall in love with you?   
_**

  
  
Images of her flashed through his mind. _Dreaming of you, Fuuko. I'm daydreaming about you._ If he wasn't on stage, he'd be chuckling.  
  


**_What can I do, to make you mine?   
Falling so hard so fast this time   
_**

  
  
The music quietened. The hall was silent and his fingers paused above the piano, his voice shaking slightly as he sang the next line.  
  


**_Everything's changed, we never knew _**

  
  
Tongue flicking over his dry lips, his eyes looked up to see Fuuko watching him, an unreadable expression in her face. _She didn't get it. She doesn't know..._ His face fell.  
  


**_How did I fall... in love... with you?_**

  
  
His hands dropped to his sides, his eyes clouding over. _It's all over. And between us... it'll never be the same again._ Listlessly, he took his bow.   
  
As the applause grew louder, Mikagami could hear the questioning murmurs from the audience. _Let them wonder. Mikagami Tokiya will be the loner._ Quietly, he left the stage, from the other side which Fuuko was on. _Broken-hearted lover: exit, stage right._   
  


* * *

  
Outside on the stage, he could hear the Psychedelic Stilettos rocking through "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". _Ha. The irony._ The room was quiet. Everyone else was outside, either in the wings, or just in front of the stage cheering on the Stilettos. _Well, good luck to them._ He was throwing things into his bag when Fuuko entered the dressing room. He didn't turn back to look, he just watched her reflection in the mirror enter and then went back to packing.   
  
"Where are you going, nii-chan?" she asked softly after watching him for a while.   
  
He smiled without looking up from his bag. "To see Mifuyu." He said very quietly. He picked up the sports bag.   
  
"Tell me who wins." He gave her a little smile before moving towards the door.   
  
"Ja, nii-chan," she said. Or perhaps she said "Mi-chan", he wasn't too sure.   
  


* * *

  
"How did it go?" Mifuyu asked as soon as he appeared.   
  
He stared up at the ghost. "What?" he asked irritably.   
  
"Ah, looks like it didn't go too well."   
  
"Please, neechan. I don't want to talk about it."   
  
"I promise I'll listen."   
  
_K'so... why does that sound so familiar..._ Something in him broke. "Ne, nee-chan. Looks like Fuuko is either too dumb, or she really doesn't want to think of me as someone closer than her brother. And since she isn't at all stupid..." He heaved a sigh. "Heigh-ho, looks like Mikagami Tokiya is doomed to a lifetime of pain." He sagged down, leaning his head against the gravestone, watching the dark branches of the tree above him.   
  
"Do you love her?" Asked a soft feminine voice.   
  
He thought. "Yes. Yes, I actually do. I don't know when it happened, how it happened and why it happened, but it did. It hit me, all at once... BOOM, and I suddenly felt that I loved her. In a romantic love sense, you know, not just some brother thing. And no, it isn't that sort of I-love-you-you-love-me-let's-go-roll-in-a-haystack sort of love. It's... spiritual." He stopped for breath. _Why am I babbling? Is Mifuyu even listening?_ But he felt better letting it all out, and finally, _confessing_ his love, even if it was only to a tree, so he continued.   
  
"And somehow, I even understand why she didn't want to nab Seki, you know? It's like, once you find love, or at least some semblance of it, you'd never want to let go. You don't want to believe that your love would be capable of anything bad, you'd want to protect him, to cherish him, to hold forever and ever." He bowed his head. "And so, if I love her, but she wants another... I guess the only way to fulfil what I just said would be to let her go... wouldn't it, nee-chan?" He turned to look around the gravestone, only to see brown eyes framed by a mass of purple hair gazing at him.   
  
"Ano, Fuuko!"   
  
She stood uncertainly at the edge of the plot, her hands placed carefully behind her back. She gave him a wavering smile.   
  
"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, flushing a little before straightening.   
  
"Long enough." From behind, she brought out a gaily-wrapped present. "That's yours. Merry Christmas."   
  
Still red, he took it. "Ne... imo.." He couldn't bring himself to call her that. "Fuuko... I didn't... get you anything..."   
  
She shook her head. "Open it, won't you?"   
  
Slowly, he undid the bright red ribbon and removed the shiny wrapping. Inside, was a cassette tape.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
She smiled enigmatically. "Listen to it." She got out a mini tape-player from her pocket.   
  
He popped it in and nearly fell after listening to the opening notes. "Remember when, we never needed each other..." Except that this time, the voice belonged to the original singers.   
  
"Fuuko!" he stared down at her, ice-blue eyes wide open with incredulous shock... and pleasure.   
  
"When did you prepare this present?" he asked huskily, his eyes never leaving her face.   
  
"Long ago enough to be a coincidence." She smiled up at him, a brilliant display of the love and emotion he had never seen before. "And I must say, Mi-chan... you sing much better than I thought you would."   
  
He laughed, a joyous sound ringing through the empty cemetery. "Silly girl." He said as he gathered her to him.   
  
It'd looked to be a merry Christmas for them both. After all... things changed.   
  
  
  
**_

owari

_**   
  


* * *

  
**_How Did I Fall In Love With You?   
Written by MacColl/Fromm/Dorough_**   
  


* * *

  


definitely my longest stories ever, written just in time for the Christmas period. somehow, it sort of beat around the bush before getting to the point, but i hope the readers liked it nevertheless. whatever mikagami says about love is more my viewpoint than anything else, and yes, i do believe that somewhere out there, there is a special someone for someone else. this is dedicated to all in love.   
  
the author remains on the search for her lifebond and the perfect coffee blend   
  


twenty-first december  
five past eleven in the morning   
  


** [notes for 'change'][1]**

   [1]: changenotes.html



End file.
